The present invention relates to a siphon-type method for removing sludge from a water or liquid waste settling tank and more specifically to a system in which flow through the siphon remains substantially constant.
In prior art siphon type sludge removal systems, e.g. McGivern U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,704, sludge is removed from the bottom of a sewage settling tank by a siphon in which a constant suction is maintained even when the siphon inlets become clogged so that flow through the siphon is reduced. Because the suction remains constant, the inlets of such prior systems tend to remain clogged and flow through the siphon continues to diminish.